Forum:Beer hand
250 px|right|thumb|Bij is dit de zogenaamde Beer hand, zeer slechte kaarten Welkom in café Beer hand! In dit café is het zeer gezellig vertoeven, hier is het altijd gezellig en wordt er volop gekletst over sport. Het kan gaan over voetbal, wielrennen, schaatsen etc. Verder zal het ook gaan over poker, zoals de naam van het café al aangeeft. De Beer hand (72o) is de slechts mogelijke beginhand in poker (en) Hand bijnamen op texasholdem-poker.com. Verder kun je er ook een biertje bij drinken en dan zijn we terug bij het beginsel van een café. Sponsoring Om meer klanten naar het café te lokken en misschien meer inwoners in de Sportwijk te krijgen, is het café subsponsor van voetbalclub FC Libertaneza. Ook is het café hoofdsponsor van wielerclub Amore e Vita. Het is ook sponsor van het LOIS en het sponsort ook de Wielrenbond door de Beer hand Tour. Discussies Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza - FC Feth Wat vonden jullie van deze (ongeplande) oefenwedstrijd, die in een 4-0 voor FC Libertaneza eindigde? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) : Ik vond het een mooie (hoezo partijdig?) partij, ik ben wel voor redelijk veel oefenwedstrijden (staat mooi op Pietro Alberto Franzoi etc.). 4 jun 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet tegen oefenwedstrijden, maar wel tegen ongeplande, zomaar uit het niets :p. en tsja helaas is FC Libertaneza nog onverslagen, :( ;p Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::Het was niet helemaal ongepland toch, ik had het er gedurende de week nog een paar keer over. Maar als jij het lastig vond, sorry, de volgende keer wordt het eerder aangegeven. (het is trouwens ook vervelend dat die vente niet online komt) :::Ik hoop dat FC Libertaneza ook in de Beker van Libertas ongeslagen blijft, maar ze zullen wel precies dan hun eerste nederlaag lijden :P 4 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::Zeker weten :p. In de finale worden ze afgemaakt, door mijn club :p. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::::En o ja, dit blijft tussen ons (niet dus), Feth moest in een 3-4-3-opstelling spelen (*stom, stom, stom) want Dimitri wilde in een 3-3-4-opstelling, maar dat kon niet. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::Voor zover ik wist, speelde FC Feth 4-3-3, dat stond ten minste op de clubpagina. Misschien dat jij een mail kreeg, ofzo, maar ik vond het ook al zo raar dat ze met vier aanvallers speelden. :P Misschien wordt het daarom zaterdag ook wel moeilijker. ::::::Trouwens, ga jij van het weekend nog oefenen tegen Olympia? 4 jun 2007 19:03 (UTC) :::::::Misschien wel, of tegen jou (revanche). Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:07 (UTC) :Oke, woensdag of donderdag oefenen? Of die week erna? 4 jun 2007 19:10 (UTC) ::Donderdag kan misschien, woensdag niet (tennis, wedstrijd Roemenië-Slovenië :p) op donderdag heb ik niet zo heel erg veel tijd, maar ik kan het proberen? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::We kunnen het ook een week uitstellen, als jij dat liever hebt. Bovendien hoeft het niet zo uitgebreid, he? Als ik van te voren mijn wissels doorgeef dan komt het denk ik wel goed. Als er iets heel raars gebeurt, kun je dat dan wel zeggen op msn, ofzo. 4 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::Weet je wat, donderdag kan het wel gwn hoor. Rond 9 uur ok? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::Oke afgesproken, zet jij het deze keer weer klaar, of doe ik het? 4 jun 2007 20:01 (UTC) Let op, morgen heb je een wedstrijd he. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:24 (UTC) Prijzen: oa. SPORT Ik en Joeri reiken vanaf heden de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards uit. Deze prijzen bestaan in uiteenlopende categorieën, van Wetenschap over Sociaal tot Literatuur. Natuurlijk: ook sport! Én ze kunnen aan afbeeldingen, artikels en personen uitgereikt worden. Iedereen kan per categorie een kandidaat nomineren, wat in totaal 30 nominaties oplevert. Het is totaal vrijblijvend, en het is ook goed om gewoon voor een of twee categorieën te nomineren. Iedereen is uitgenodigd, begin september is de uitreiking! 16 aug 2007 14:06 (UTC) Nieuw leven In het kader van de sportactiviteiten deze zomer heb ik dit forum weer tot leven laten komen. Hier kunnen we praten om bijv. dingen over de nieuwe voetbalcompetitie vast te stellen etc. 4 jul 2008 18:49 (UTC) : Morgenavond om 8 uur oefenmatch FC Libertaneza - FC Muntegu? Morgen dan nog een ploegopstelling en tenuetjes maken en dan ben ik klaar. -- 4 jul 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Perfect. Zal morgen ook zo'n artikel (zoals bij het EK op Wikipedia) aanmaken, voorbeschouwing en alles. 4 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) :::Maken we voor elke wedstrijd een subpagina van de Libertaanse Voetbalbond of hoe gaan we dat doen? -- 4 jul 2008 19:03 (UTC) ::::Iedere wedstrijd een aparte pagina? Zoals op Wikipedia.. zoek maar op (EK). 4 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Ik zou alle wedstrijden gewoon hier verslaan.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::::: Kan, maar ik denk dat het al gauw heel druk gaat worden, en onoverzichtelijk. 4 jul 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::::Daar hebben we archieven voor.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::::::::Maar wat doen we dan met al deze discussies hier? Ik vrees dat het allemaal door elkaar gaat lopen. 4 jul 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::::::: 1 wedstrijd is een hoofdstuk, en dan 3 subhoofdstukken voorbeschouwing, wdstrijd en nabeschouwing. Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::: OK, voor die oefenwedstrijd is het goed. Maar voor de League denk ik dat we nog naar een andere oplossing moeten zoeken. 4 jul 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik doe voorbeschouwingen en verloop van wedstrijd altijd op de pagina zelf Greenday2 5 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::Laten we het zo doen: bij officiële toernooien en competities maken we altijd aparte pagina's aan, bij oefenwedstrijden doen we het gewoon hier. 5 jul 2008 10:03 (UTC) Wielerorganisatoren Zijn er vrijwilligers om te helpen met het organiseren van de Ronde van Libertas? :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 11:00 (UTC) : Niet echt, maar ik wil wel een aparte wielerwedstrijd organiseren. Le Tour de Muntegu ofzo -- 5 jul 2008 11:25 (UTC) ::Ik wil zeker helpen, als die meedoet aan de Alpha Cycling Tour Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:01 (UTC) Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza-FC Muntegu 20:00 uur Niet aan dit gedeelte zitten aub Voorbeschouwing Welkom vandaag bij Primu! Straks wordt hier de oefenwedstrijd tussen FC Libertaneza en FC Muntegu live uitgezonden om 20:00 uur vanuit Victoria. John, wat denk je dat het voor een wedstrijd gaat worden? "Het zal alle mooie verwachtingen gaan waarmaken. Ik ben er helemaal van overtuigd dat we zullen gaan genieten van deze wedstrijd. Het zijn allebei topploegen die zeer aanvallend spelen. Toch is FC Muntegu compleet nieuw voor ons. Een van de weinige dingen die we erover weten is dat Muntegu Holding er miljoenen in geïnvesteerd heeft om verschillende talenten aan te trekken en dus een waardig team neer te zetten. FC Libertaneza echter heeft in Libertas al een uitstekende reputatie en staat bekend als een ploeg die leuk speelt en veel scoort. Én is Libertaneza nog altijd ongeslagen. Maar bij hen is er de laatste maanden wel heel veel veranderd. Ze hebben een andere directie, ze zijn naar Victoria verhuisd en maar liefst 11 spelers zijn vertrokken. Ze waren genoodzaakt om 12 nieuwe spelers aan te trekken. Het Libertanese trainingsduo heeft al gezegd om van deze oefenwedstrijd gebruik te maken om veel nieuwe spelers uit te proberen. Kortom, een interessante pot en tevens een uitstekend opwarmertje voor de komende Wli! League, voor zowel beide teams als voor heel Libertas om de stemming er weer in te brengen, na een voetballoos jaar." Dank je wel, John! Laten we nog een paar dingen opnoemen die leuk zijn om vooraf te weten. *Libertaneza is alweer de derde club in een jaar tijd die zich in Victoria heeft gevestigd en het Victoria Stadion als basis gebruikt. Dit wordt echter de eerste gehouden voetbalwedstrijd in het stadion. *Beide ploegen hebben een paar weken geleden een Libertaanse topkeeper gecontracteerd. Langhout gaat het Munteguaanse doel verdedigen en aan Victoriaanse zijde staat Janssen, de keeper van het nationale elftal die teruggekeerd is van een Adlibitaans avontuur. *Verder zullen we na deze wedstrijd weten of de Victorianen de ex-Wikistadse club écht zo goedgezind zijn. *Ook wordt vanavond duidelijk of MH al dat geld juist geïnvesteerd heeft. Dit was de voorbeschouwing, en dan gaan we nu over naar Victoria, waar deze topper op het punt staat om te gaan beginnen. We wensen u veel kijkplezier. Opstellingen In de basis bij FC Libertaneza staan: Coach selecteerde voor FC Muntegu volgende ploeg: right|100px :1 Mick Langhout (Keeper) :2 Norbert Binnendijk (Laatste man) :3 Mark Van Oppen (Linksachter) :4 Jan Van Oppen (Rechtsachter) :5 Jan Reindes (Centrale verdediger) :6 Lars Boschman (Linkse middenvelder) :8 Miles Coltrane (Rechtse middenvelder) :9 João Carlos Senna (Centrale middenvelder) :10 Hernan Manuel Vilas (Centrale middenvelder) :11 Stef Joosens (Linkse aanvaller) :12 John Smith (Rechtse aanvaller) Binnen deze ploeg wordt er van Senna en Vilas verwacht dat ze voor de nodige creativiteit zorgen op het middenveld. Daarnaast kunner er door de broertjes Van Oppen, Boschman en Coltrane via de flanken doelkansen gecreëerd worden. De rest van de ploeg zit op de bank. Gegevens Uitslag ;Spel *gelijkspel ;Score - *2-2 ;Doelpunten door *Libertaneza ** Tominho *** 61ste minuut *** Schot ** van Velthoven *** 66ste minuut *** Intikker *Muntegu ** Vilas *** 35ste minuut *** Kopbal ** Senna *** 26ste minuut *** Schot ;Balbezit *Muntegu - 42% *Libertaneza - 58% ;Corners *12 corners **5 corners Libertaneza **7 corners Muntegu ;Overtredingen *9 overtredingen **4 overtredingen door Libertaneza **5 overtredingen door Muntegu ;Gele kaarten *3 gele kaarten **1 gele kaart Libertaneza ***Fehér ****1ste minuut **2 gele kaarten Muntegu ***Vilas ****84ste minuut ***Coltrane ****71ste minuut ;Rode kaarten *Geen ;Blessures *Geen ;Schoten *23 schoten **12 schoten Libertaneza **11 schoten Muntegu ;Schoten op doel *4 schoten Libertaneza *5 schoten Muntegu ;Buitenspel *3 maal buitenspel **1 Libertaneza **2 Muntegu Verslag Discussie Dit is het gedeelte voor toeschouwers, waar ze tijdens de wedstrijd of in de pauze gezellig kunnen kletsen over de wedstrijd. 5 jul 2008 15:23 (UTC) : Primu? Je hebt geluk, 2 dagen later en het was niet waar geweest hoor. Ga mijn opstelling meteen plaatsen, gaat wel gewoon een lijst zijn vermits ik de tijd nog niet heb gehad om het zo professioneel te doen. -- 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) :: :S 5 jul 2008 15:29 (UTC) Wie is John? -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:27 (UTC) :John Echelbert ;), zie het artikel dat ik nu ga terugzetten. Een belangrijke presentator bij Primu. 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) thumb|250px|K'zen der helemaal klaar voor, hoewel het gedaan is... :P [[Gebruiker:Greenday2|Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:37 (UTC)]] ::Ah ok :-) -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:28 (UTC) Wat zijn al die getallekes? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:08 (UTC) :Moet je eerst Libertaanse voetbalbond lezen. 5 jul 2008 18:12 (UTC) Hup Hup Libertaneza, jmmr dat het gelijkspel is, ach ja beter dan verliezen.... Ben zo te zien de eenige kijker XD Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) :Nee, ik zat lekker alleen in de Wiense Kalle in Skeenth naar de wedstrijd te kijken :) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::Goed, dat je bent gekomen, kunne we samen pintje pakken, het gelijkspel verderdrinken Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) :::Hebbe ze hier Limburgs bier :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC) Die goede oude jonge Bob is een echte topscoorder :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:25 (UTC) :Heeft me een half uur geduurd. :S 5 jul 2008 18:29 (UTC) ::... Je vais (=ik zie?) --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:31 (UTC) En ik vond mijn plaatje (dass ausgewischt ist) al vaag... --OWTB 5 jul 2008 18:39 (UTC) :Vaag, is dat geen Hollands? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:41 (UTC) Referenties